Safe Keeping
by Girlygirl
Summary: Warrick watches them and he knows that they are perfect for each other but he's still going to make sure she doesn't ever get hurt. NS


This is my first CSI piece so please be nice. It's a Warrick POV story with Nick/Sara coupling. I own nothing, just playing around with someone else's toys for a bit. Remember reviews are nice to get so even if you hated it click the review button t the end.

**Safe** **Keeping**

Warrick Brown watched his friends as they stood together helping themselves to the freshly brewed pot of coffee sitting in the break room. Warrick watched as Nick poured sugar into her cup even though he didn't realize he was doing it and how Sara, in turn, poured milk into both cups. It made Warrick smile at how comfortable and familiar they were with each other; the way they were with no body else. If only they could see what everyone else saw, what was right in front of their faces; they were perfect for each other.

He knew that Nick liked the dark haired CSI, he had liked her since the day he first met her but the charming Texan would never say anything. Both men knew that Sara Sidle had been hurt more then once, both in her past and present and that she guarded her heart with an army. Neither wanted her to be hurt again and so they made sure to always give her the room they thought she need, from themselves and also from others.

Nick had told him on a number of occasions that he didn't think Sara felt the same way about him as he did her, and that was the best part because Warrick knew something Nick didn't. Or more importantly noticed something Nick didn't. Warrick saw the way Sara lit up around his best friend; he saw the real dazzling smiles Nick seemed to get from her effortless when everyone else had to work for one, he saw the way Sara came to life around Nick and visa versa. They did their best work together; everyone at the lab knew that Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle were the best, most efficient team CSI had.

Especially after the McBride case and the way they fell back into step with each other so quickly after almost a year on different shifts. Nick had followed his gut and Sara followed Nick to finding that little girl alive. Sometimes, very rare times, they got a payoff like finding a victim alive and those were the moments that kept you going on a job like this. Warrick also remembered how calm and levelheaded Sara had managed to stay when Nick had been taken while everyone else was losing it. She'd been the only one to go without sleep, the only one strong enough to interview Kelly Gordon when all other clues they had ended up dead and the one to find Nick.

Sara had ultimately saved Nick that night, yet she stayed behind at the scene when the ambulance rush a barley alive Nick to the hospital, and at the hospital she waited and saw him last when he had already fallen asleep. Never once could Warrick remember her taking credit, it anyone asked her Sara always said that it was a team- no family effort.

Back in the break room Warrick watched as Sara sat on the couch, her dark eyes tired and dropping shut every once in a while until she'd snap them open again. He knew that her and Nick were working on a case and she wasn't going to allow herself sleep until it was solved. Warrick always worried about her when she got like this, he could almost see her making herself sick but he knew to pick his battles and this was not one of them. Nick dropped down beside her, causing the couch to shift under his solid weight and making her fall into him. She made sure to save her coffee from spilling and it make Warrick laugh softly- she'd always been a caffeine freak. Nick threw his arm over her shoulder to rest along the couch, allowing his fingers to absentmindedly play with her hair. Sara didn't pull away like she would have a couple years ago.

Warrick remembered when every touch would make her tense up, he'd come to find that out about her right away and it had always made him wonder what had happened to her to cause it. The first time he'd ever hugged her she'd went ridged, trying in his arms to become as small and closed off as possible before pulling away quickly. He remembered giving her a question look to which she turned from for a second before looking back at him with sorry eyes. But in the depth of her dark eyes, hidden under the stubborn streak and sorry gaze, Warrick noted was fear. Sara Sidle was scared of human touch the way cats were of water. So he said nothing, he let it go because something about Sara made Warrick want to protect her. He'd always reasoned that it was because he found something so heartbreaking in a woman who was so tough and so scared all at the same time.

Again he took in the scene in the break room noticing that while he was lost in his own thoughts Sara's eyes had drifted shut and her head was resting on Nick's chest. Warrick watched his best friend watch her and he knew that the best thing for Sara was the man she was currently using as a pillow.

The first time he'd met her Sara had given him an icy stare; she'd thought he'd killed his own partner and she wanted nothing to do with him outside of the investigation. After she'd investigated him and found out the real reason he'd left Holly Gribbs to die she'd backed off. Silently saying sorry a million times until finally she felt he'd forgiven her. In reality, Warrick had forgiven her the second she'd found out the truth; the second he'd forgiven himself. Well, sort of forgiven himself there were still nights when it consumed him until he finally passed out from drinking. Not that anybody knew that.

Slowly, though somehow without his knowing or consent Sara had grown on him, taking up a small part of his heart the way a best friend does and he found himself acting like her big brother of sorts. There where times when he'd catch some jackass looking at her, more often than not her legs, with a filthy look in their eyes and it would take everything in him to not turn and punch them out. Instead he took to starring them down until they noted the deadly look in his eyes that clearly said _'back off'_ or _'look away'_ and understood that she was off limits. Warrick had noticed that Nick did the same, except his look, and the way he usually placed a hand on the small of her back, was more predatorily and clearly said _'she'd mine'_. Not that Nick knew he was doing it or that Sara was aware either men were scaring away potential suitors. Warrick knew she'd kill them if she ever found out and he didn't doubt she could make it look like an accident.

And on some other level, one he rarely let himself think about Sara was his redemption. Sometimes when he'd look at her he wouldn't see the dark hair or gap-tooth grin but blond hair and caramel eyes; sometimes he'd see Holly and it would scare him. It scared him because the two of them were so different. Where Holly had been open and emotional Sara was closed off and limited and where Sara was self confident and sure Holly had been uneasy and questioning. Yet sometimes they were one in the same and he'd be damned if he let what happened to Holly happen again; especially to Sara, to someone he'd grown to care for. Because he didn't know if he could handle that again, didn't know if he'd survive if something happened to Sara and he knew that Nick wouldn't be able to keep going. And so he resolved, Sara was not going to know hurt or pain again if he had anything to say about it.

Quick movement in the break room grabbed his attention and he wiped at his moist eye as he saw Nick and a now awake Sara leap off the couch and rush out. Warrick stood too, moving to lean against the doorframe as the two hurried past him. His hand shot out and grabbed Nick's forearm causing him to jolt to a halt and look at his best friend questioningly.

"Forensics has the results we've been waiting on, Warrick, I gotta go." His accent was light as he looked down the hall Sara had gone. Warrick pulled him closer so that Nick and only Nick could hear him.

"Don't hurt her Nick, or forensics will be analyzing my fingerprints, understand?" Now the two of them never fought but Warrick was willing to loss there friendship ifNick ever hurt Sara. Warrick dropped his friends arm, flashed Nick a quick smile and crossed his arm over his chest; making sure Nick saw the serious look in his eyes. Sara's feelings were no game. Nick nodded in understanding and agreement; Warrick might be getting in his face but at least Nick knew that someone was looking out for Sara.

"Hey, cowboy, come on." Sara's voice broke their little glaring contest and both men look up at her. A wide gap tooth grin appeared on her face as she waited for her partner.

"I'm coming, darlin'." He called back turning to Warrick before he headed off after her.

"Nothing to worry about, Rick, I completely understand." He gave his friend a smile before catching up to Sara and falling into step beside her. Making sure to place his hand on the small off her back as they turned the corner, he locked eyes with Warrick. Still leaning again the doorframe, Warrick Brown smiled; at least he wasn't the only one looking out of Sara Sidle.

-Girlygirl


End file.
